


October Rust

by simulacraryn



Series: A Year in Memories [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Follows By the Beach, Friendship/Love, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Multiship, Other, Romance, Sex, Strained Friendships, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Season has changed and while some have gone their own way, others remain in South Beach. Friendships become strained and others are starting to pick up.





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, more drabbles!

Relena had left Miami and it's social circle after the summer ended. In early October she would begin working, or rather training to become a flight attendant. For six whole weeks, the prestigious American Airlines Training Center [FSU] would be her home. Sure, it was unpaid training, but that had been the reason Relena slaved away the summer in Miami. Saving every last penny she worked for at the night club to keep her home paid for and to be able to survive in Dallas. Her dream of traveling the world would be covered by becoming a flight attendant, not to mention, to get away from the dredge that was the post university life.

Though, the latter was a load of bullshit. She could do stuff with her degree in medical coding and billing, but she found it to be unfulfilling after a fateful day on the field. Witnessing just how… _piss poor_ the medical system in the United States was, convinced her to find a new career path in life. So now, she sought freedoms in the sky – like a bird in it's glided cage that'd been unleashed. 

Sorting through her belongings, Relena's hands found a stack of letters she'd haphazardly packed and never looked at. The one on top, with it's ornate calligraphy made the young woman tilt her head and tear it open. No sooner than she'd done so, she'd come to regret it:

_Relena,_

_I am almost hurt that you did not come bid me a proper farewell…_

_Love,_

_Treize_

Angrily, Relena crumpled the letter. 

“Arrogant bastard!”


	2. Bloody Mary

Quatre sat at the edge of his bed, hands resting on his knees as the news from Trowa broke through his ears. The man was going away for a few weeks to Europe with _both_ Duo and Zechs, meaning the lions share of the business would fall upon Quatre. No big deal, they both often did things like this and everything ran smoothly. It just felt like their friends were each breaking off into individual parts and it made him weary. The separation anxiety made Quatre batty, especially with it being months before the holidays, a time usually spent together as they had labeled each other as family.

Relena was gone, Wufei, Heero, Hilde… - it made for a lonely time at the club when half of his regular and most trusted people had gone their own ways. But when his eyes looked up to the door as it was thrown open by Dorothy holding two glasses, Quatre couldn't help but smile. - “Dorothy.”- He greeted as a glass filled with one of her signature Bloody Marys was pawned off on him as a good morning. 

“Morning Sunshine, business as usual?”

“Trowa's off in Denmark for a few weeks, so I'm running the show till he gets back. Maybe we could go off after they come back?”

“I don't know, I'd hate to travel in winter.”- Dorothy confessed, knocking back her double bloody mary with ease. Quatre sipped his, finding it to be too strong for his taste. But that was Dorothy, even her drinks could knock a grown man's stomach into a loop. - “But something is worrying you about this whole thing, so you wanna spit it out?”

Quatre remained thoughtful for a few moments, grateful for Dorothy's brutal honesty. - “I fear as if we're coming apart. Look at our group, look at how everyone's just pulling away over shit like your cousin fucking the daylights outta everyone in town and just flaunting it to Une's jealous ridden face. Or the tension with Meilian and Wufei over pettiness. Will it be too late for any sort of...”

He is cut off by Dorothy's mouth over his.

“We will find a way. Now drink your bloody mary.”


	3. We only come out at night

With her brother taking an extended vacation in Europe, Catherine was left to be the night manager whenever Quatre needed a day off from the night club. Business was as usual, just rather lonesome without the 'usual faces' that she liked spending time with, like Hilde and Heero. With Heero embarking a tour and Hilde following, Cathy couldn't help but to truly be happy for her friends. She, much like Quatre, felt as if their rag tag family was breaking at the seams.

It'd been a dead day of sorts – given it was only mid week. No Treize flaunting his latest conquest to irritate Cordelia and no Dorothy being a complete cockleach. Just as Cathy liked it, drama free. That'd been until the door swung open and a svelte blonde made her way through the door, aviator glasses pushing up against a wild mane of blonde hair. Her looks were familiar to Cathy and a smile came over the barmaid's face. Migdalia Une was the younger of the Une sisters, she'd been a listening ear and an old flame of sorts for Cathy. 

But there was just no way, Middie had been off in Iraq, serving with the US Air Force as an officer...

“Middie?”- Cathy called uncertainly as the blonde briskly made her way to the bar. She turned her back to the bar and used both her hands to help prop herself unto the top. Once there, Middie's legs swung across, a hand reaching for Cathy's shirt. Once she'd gotten a steady hold on the brunette, Middie's lips crashed unto Cathy's, hungrily. Cathy, taken aback by the action, was soon reciprocating to the loud cheers of the few patron's in the bar. Once apart and breathless, Cathy took sight of the new scars across Middie's face and arms.

“In the flesh...what's left of it.” - The blonde said mirthfully - “I...ain't going back. I can't.”

“Oh Middie...”- Catherine whispered, holding the smaller woman close. - “You don't have to.”


	4. Crash and Burn

Meilian felt at ease at the beach, wind whipping her hair in all sorts of directions. The weather wasn't exactly suited for swimming any more, but she was happy to be besides the sea. Happiness was something she found herself questioning every time she looked at Nichol. Was he happy with her, or was she just another conquest for him and Treize to brag about? There were days she was happy to know that Nichol cared.

But on days like this, when her insecurities reached Mei's mind and heart, she couldn't help but to stare at Nichol...

“I love you,” - He says earnestly, grabbing unto her hand. - “I do too.” - She replies, wondering if _she_ meant it at all.


End file.
